ruslnfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Persona 4 Abridged Episode 6
Persona 4 Abridged Episode 06 is the sixth episode of the P4A series and it introduces Kanji Tatsumi. Episode Summary Yukiko joins the team, who lay low for a while during a brief moment of peace and quiet until they decide to put their heads together to solve the case. Cast (In order of appearance) Major Characters *Margaret : IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Yu Narukami: Stapledlimbs *Nanako Dojima : TechnoVA *Ryotaro Dojima : Corgi *Tohru Adachi : Satellarma *Chie Satonaka: Linkzeldi *Kou Ichijo : Bonez180 *Yukiko Amagi: IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Yosuke Hanamura: Kurohei *Kanji Tatsumi: Trans-spam *Naoto Shirogane: Homestuckmofo *Shadow Kanji: Trans-spam Nameless Extras *Mean Student: Pandasiah *Meaner Student: Bonez180 *Junes Employee: timaeusCreamsicle *Mrs. Tatsumi: SlowkingCole *Delivery Dude: DrTranReincarnated Music Credits *(0:00 - 0:22) “The Poem for Everyone’s Souls” - Shoji Meguro *(0:22 - 026) “P4A Theme Margaret Version” - SlowkingCole, Stapledlimbs, IHateToBeThatGuyBut * (0:26 - 0:33) "Pursuing My True Self" - Shoji Meguro * (1:42 - 2:06) "like a dream come true" - Shoji Meguro * (2:06 - 2:46) "Theme of Junes" - Ryota Kozuka * (3:19 - 4:12) "Reasoning" - Shoji Meguro * (4:12 - 4:34) "specialist" - Shoji Meguro * (5:11 - 5:26) "How much?" - Shoji Meguro * (6:01 - 6:14) "Twinkle Elementary School" - 鈴木慶一, 田中宏和, 松前公高 * (6:28 - 6:52) "HOPE" - オムニバス * (6:53 - 7:14) / (7:41 - 7:59) "Kung Fu Fighting" - Carl Douglas * (7:25 - 7:32) - "真・ミツオ転生" - Shoji Meguro Development Notes SlowkingCole, Kurohei and Bonez180 started writing this episode on 12/29/13, and finished writing it with Linkzeldi (who, along with Kurohei, joined via Skype) on 1/8/14. The episode took over one year to complete, being uploaded on 1/18/15. * Satellarma's lines 1/8/14 * Kurohei's lines 1/12/14 and 4/27/14 * Homestuckmofo's lines 2/1/14 and 3/9/14 * Trans-Spam's lines 2/10/14 and 5/28/14 * Pandassiah's lines 3/15/14 * SlowkingCole's lines 3/16/14 * TechnoVA's lines 3/26/14 and 1/18/15 * timaeusCreamsicle's lines 3/26/14 * DrTranReincarnated's lines 4/19/14 * Corgi's lines 5/18/14 * Stapledlimbs's lines 6/11/14 and 1/17/15 * Bonez180's lines 7/9/14 Opening/Ending Credits *The opening credits were by IHateToBeThatGuyBut as Margaret. *The ending credits were "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas, Chie's ringtone. Post-Credits *Kanji's shadow is introduced and Yu tries talking to him. Trivia *This is the first episode where Chie’s voice actor, Linkzeldi, joins the script-writing process. *This is also the first episode where part of the script was written over Skype. * This was the longest episode to produce, spanning almost an entire year of production. Satellarma recorded his lines for the episode in January and the script was started late December of 2013, but half of the editing didn't even start until 12/14/14 due to various scheduling conflicts and fear of the video being taken down from YouTube, deleting the channel. * The episode took a fucking year to come out jesus christ * This episode was also the first episode to use Persona 4 the Animation's creditless opening for its opening. * Additionally, the ending theme graphics were enhanced as well. Category:Persona 4 Abridged Category:P4A Episodes